wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor’s Servants
The Emperor’s Servants are a 4th founding chapter of Ultramarine stock. Their entire mindset revolves around service and humility. All of their thousand marines work the fields on their lush homeworld, farming with their attendants and even members of the local population. Warriors first, they always spend a little time on civil projects and are beloved by the people of the worlds they protect. They employ a large number of apothecaries and have some of the lowest casualty rates of any chapter as a result. They establish hospitals on many worlds and are particularly adept at combating the forces of Nurgle because of their advanced medical skills. Chapter Disposition Service The Emperor’s Servants are odd in that they do not distance themselves quite as much as other chapters do from the local populations of planets they find themselves on. They believe service to the Emperor means service to and maintenance for the Imperium he built. They help coordinate emergency supplies, set up field hospitals, and help with planetary security; all of this only occurs when requested and at their discretion. This civil duty is secondary to their military one as they see fighting the enemies of the Imperium as they see this as the highest calling and one they are uniquely qualified to perform. The Call The Emperor's Servants have a potential genetic or psychological flaw that compels them to heed "the call". This call is something all marines have that calls them to sacrifice themselves for a noble cause. While at first this sounds honorable but, tactically, this can be a mess sometimes. When an entire squad hears The Call they may throw themselves headlong into an unwinnable and tactically unfavorable fight when a smarter solution could have still achieved the same thing (albeit with more civilian casualties). In some The Call is heard stronger than others and eventually members of the chapter will be consumed by it. It is said that this is the voice of The Emperor, Roboute Guilliman, or perhaps the collective empathetic psychic presence of humanity calling them to action. The voice they hear are very literal and the Librarians of the chapters, called "Listeners" transcribe these voices. The Inquisition has examined this and has withheld a verdict on its heresy. Those who are lost to The Call join veteran flagellate squads; heroic squads who are fueled by the zeal instilled in them by The Call. Homeworld & Farming The chapter’s homeworld is a prosperous argo-world known as Lyonel IV. They were initially founded to protect the Lyonel system as it has 3 such planets and 2 “breadbasket” moons. The Lyonel system is instrumental in feeding the many industrial worlds of the sector. The humility of the chapter, combined with the pastoral focus of their homeworld bread a ritual of farming amongst the chapter. They take part of each of their day to perform the “rite of growth”, a spiritually cleansing practice where they wear simple, itchy, rough, smocks and farm a small patch of dirt with crude tools. The food they grow there is seen as being blessed by the Emperor’s grace and is prized by many other chapters. Recruiting Worlds Outside of the worlds of the Lyonel system the chapter also recruits from Skjöld in the Lost Sector which was given to them as a recruiting world when their 7th Company was stationed there. This is to allow the 7th company to maintain their number during their indefinite vigil there. Another planet they occasionally draw recruits from is the Hive World of Scintilla. Once each century young nobles there participate in the "Gioco Della Morte" ("Game of Death") where the last 10 survivors of a bloodsport game are sent to the marines for vetting. Those that survive their wounds join the Scintillan Fusiliers, often as officer. Descendants The Emperor’s Servants have produced a number of successor chapters, though the Imperium has been hesitant to use their genetic stock due to The Call. Most notably they are the progenitors of the Emperor’s Supplicants, the Sacred Band of Ghazi, and the Marines Repentant. The Emperor’s Supplicants famously fought a suicidal mission during the Indominus Crusades that spared the lives of 2 billion Imperial citizens. A company of the Marines Repentant "went native" after saving a population from a Chaos incursion. They fortified the planet against all threats to the point where they cut it off from the rest of the Imperium. They were lost in their own compassion, forsaking duty in favor of kindness. The Emperor's servants, along with the rest of the Marine's Repentant, exterminated not only the company but much of the citizenry, as they had been infected with "subversive ideas" (as the Inquisition determined). In retribution the Marines Repentant were decimated and put on a penitent crusade from which they will never return. Specialist Ranks Apothecaries Their focus on apothecaries comes from a similar place. They believe that the Adeptus Astartes are the Emperor’s gift to the Imperium and they consider it sacrilegious to squander such a gift. Due to their unusually high number of apothecaries, few marines die and no physical impurity goes undetected. Many of their apothecaries are seconded to the Deathwatch who often lack such uniquely trained battle brothers. Techmarines In the Emperor's Servants, Techmarines have a special role within the chapter. They are responsible for overseeing all engineering requirements of the civil projects. Many of their servitors and attendants have engineering training and equipment. The chapter has several marines who, while not trained as techmarines, additionally have engineering (rather than strictly tactical) training. These marines are referred to as “engineers”, though this is simply an honor and applies only in civil engagements; they are fielded as if they were their normal positions (many of them are sergeants or veterans however). Flagellates A flagellate is a specialist rank within the chapter. They are comprised entirely of veteran members of the chapter who have fallen to The Call. This compels them to hear voices that compel them towards self-sacrificial acts. Squads of flagellates wield many-tailed electro-whips with clawed heads that inflict pain and death upon their opponents. They are often deployed in place of assault units and placed in particularly difficult scenarios (as they desire). Once The Call has consumed them flagellates do not last long and as such these units are sometimes little more than suicide units looking for a good place to die. Only the truly skilled or blessed become flagellate sergeants and they oversee their fellow flagellates while not on mission. Most flagellate themselves or otherwise mar themselves for the emperor; claiming to absolve others of their sin. Listeners There is a special cadre of Librarians within the chapter known as “Listeners” who divine the future from the words of The Call. This form of divination is similar to the Emperor’s Tarot though the meanings are often specific to the chapter or the Realm of Ultramar. These Librarians would have become flagellates where they non-psykers but they interpret the words of The Call to guide the chapter and rarely leave the confines of The Silo. They are an essential part of the chapter cult and are believed to hear the word of The Emperor’s spirit or, at the very least, the cries of humanity (which they view as one in the same). Guardian Centurions The Emperor’s Servants have a unique kind of Centurion model that uses a form of Small-Scale void shield that expands to protect it and nearby units. It can expand up to 30 ft x 30 ft, though this consumes a lot of power (even for a centurion). They march with their forces, often in the front of spearheads or tactical units that must advance under fire. To preserve power they carry twin Heavy Bolters or flamers on their offhand rather than lascannons or a meltagun. This shield is incredibly tough and they make use of it in both civil and martial deployments. Equipment The Emperor’s Servants have several pieces of unique equipment that they employ Savior-Pattern Bolter: A savior pattern bolter is a unique pattern of bolter with a hyper-precise targeting system designed for close range. The shells it uses are no less powerful but it is designed to reduce unintended casualties. Unique among the arsenal of the Adeptus Astartes, who deal only in death, is the option for underslung less-lethal round that is used on civilian targets. This weapon is only used occasionally and on civil campaigns. Extractor-Pattern Land Speeder: Technically a modification of the Land Speeder Storm, the Extractor-Pattern provides storage space and additional armor. Their thick shielding and propensity to be used to blast through buildings has earned it the nickname “The Wrecking Ball of The Emperor”. It is used both as a troop transport for small numbers of senior officers, to relocate heavy weapons, and to transport civilians or supplies under fire. Guardian Class Void Shield: A sort of personal void shield worn by Guardian Centurions of the chapter. While it typically takes the form of a translucent shield of blue energy it can be expanded to a 30 x 30. The chapter sometimes uses these guardian void shields as ground installations and fight behind them or launch artillery from it. Astarte Electro-Whips: These long, thick, metal coiled whips have strands of ultra-strong wire connecting to barbed tips that can penetrate even thick armor. Once stuck in they emit an exceptionally powerful electrical charge that causes pain, paralysis, and/or death. Portcullis Maximus Land Raiders: The chapter possesses a number of tanks modified to function in a fashion reminiscent of the ancient Portcullis super heavy tank. These tanks are built on the land raider chassis though it's typical armaments have been replaced by a void shield generator and six twin-linked Bolters mounted on the sponsons. Chapter Fleet The Emperor's Servants have a chapter fleet of 6 battle barges, one more than is typical for a chapter their size. The extra ship is attached to the 7th Company which is on detached duty in The Lost Sector. Their Battle Barges are: * Il Difensore (The Defender) * L'Vespaio (The Hornet's Nest) * La Vera Speranza (The True Hope) * L'Ultima Battaglia (The Last Battle) * Il Maresciallo (The Marshal) * Il Sacrificio (The Sacrifice) Organization The Emperor’s Servants are organized according to the Codex Astartes and adhere to it with one exception- many of the sergeants of their squads are Apothecaries. This goes further; many Captains and even their Chapter master have training as an Apothecary and often carry narthecium, wear an diagnostor helmet, and many adorn themselves with the Prime Helix. Their first 5 companies are employed fighting the foes of their Emperor’s Imperium while their reserve companies spend part of their time providing civic works and relief to worlds the chapter has fought on. However, their service always takes a back seat to their military exploits and they are always ready to deploy at a moment’s notice. Notable Emperor’s Servants Chapter Master Craster DeLuca: The current chapter master Craster DeLuca is also the head apothecary. He took two vigils on the Death Watch and is one of the oldest members of the chapter. He is known for his special hatred of Tyranids and sports a scar across his left eye that reminds him of his vow to exterminate a specific Hive Tyrant who gave him the wound, one known as “The Fiend Duke” to the chapter. He was the commander of all Imperial forces during the Extermination of Höllenschlund and earned distinction for his exceptional tactical prowess. His mortal family has a long history of producing heroic individuals: his sister, from a time before he was a space marine, was an Imperial Duelist of some renown who died under his command at on Hollenschlund Prime, his mother was an Inquisitor, and his lineage is actually a branch of a well-known Rogue Trader house. Captain Idris Nocturn: Idris is the flagellate-captain who commands the 8th Company. He hears The Call eternally but it is believed that he is so blessed that he can continue to serve despite it. His assault company boasts the most number of flagellates and his company is generally only called in for situations where their unique skill set would be useful. He served in the La Grande Tempête chapter, which seconded marines from a number of Ultramarine to help guard a warp storm, as a Sergeant in their 2nd company and still wears the mark 4 armor of the chapter (though it was repainted) and the badge of that company on his armor as a mark of pride. The Farmer of Iridos 4: Rumor has it that the Farmer of Iridos 4 is/was a renegade marine who left the chapter (with or without their approval) and began to rebuild the shattered world. It is possible he heard The Call and could not resist; rebuilding the planet and later single-handedly defending the city of Golgotha Flats from the Kordovins. Acting Tactical Sergeant Pasquino DeCalco: Lieutenant DeCalco is a decorated member of the Emperor’s Servants who has requested the temporary rank of Tactical Sergeant. This “temporary” assignment has been going on for many years and his retention of the Lieutenant rank is purley in light of his deeds. All new battle brothers, upon ascending from the rank of scout, traditionally enter into Pasquino’s squad. DeCalco or “Green Squad”, as it is sometimes called, is where Pasquino puts the finishing touches on marines- often giving practical wisdom and some tough love. When a new member joins, the later member is graduates to another squad. With large batches some will never serve with DeCalco, but he’ll make an effort to drill and educate them in the time between missions. Pasquino lost an arm and a leg on his right side and had it replaced it not with cybernetic ones but with a heavy bolter and a mechanical leg that acts more as a weapon support platform for his heavy weapon. At several points he was considered to be a candidate for captaincy of a company but he just continued to insist that he’s nothing but a tough-love Sergeant. Captain Hannibal de Albe: Hannibal de Albe is a unique case; he is something of a legend due to his exceptional martial and physical prowess- even for a space marine. He serves as Captain of the 9th Company but sees battle far more often than a captain of a reserve company should. His body is physically larger than other marines and he must wear custom artificer armor. He is so physically strong there is an account of him, while hearing The Call, using a damage rhino as an improvised weapon, ripping the arms off a carnifex, and crushing a heretical marine’s skull though his helmet with his bare hands. His skill with a power hammer is legendary and his personal weapon, called the “Hammer of Decimation”, is a chapter relic that seems to amply his already considerable strength when he strikes and apply that as a shockwave. This allows him to send small vehicles flying with a single heavy blow, knockdown a platoon of guardsmen, and (when focused) crack the armor of a baneblade. His strength is matched only by his pride and vanity and he is regarded as a less than perfect captain; most of his assault units fight with their own direction or turn towards one of his Lts. Ancien Ingénieur Ouvrard A stoic, paternal, techmarine who serves as the chapter's senior civil engineer. By Imperial standards he is regarded as one of the greatest military engineers currently in service. He is known as the Ancien Ingénieur (the ancient engineer- destroying the rank of "ancient" and "techmarine" on him) among his contemporaries as a sign of respect. Fortifications he designs stand up to enemy bombardment in ways that they simply shouldn't by all conventional logic. His mind is able to dissect enemy fortifications and figure out their weak points effortlessly. For a time he was the chapter masters Ancient before he was given the honor of training on Mars. He is a member of the 6th company though he and his corp of serfs and servitors handel any fortification,civil engineering, or siege problems that his architectural mind can solve. Notable Campaigns Battle of The Rings: One of the earliest engagements of the Emperor's Servants was a failure where they fought overwhelming odds in a largely space-based campaign against a Tyranid hive splinter. While the ringed world below was evacuated, the Tyranids made landfall and consumed the remaining biomass of the world before cracking it and draining it of its energy for a massive super weapon that destroyed three other worlds. This was the first instance where The Call was recorded, effecting the heroes of the battle who eventually disabled the cannon with a suicidal run with their battle barge The Salvation of Lyonel. Rain of Tears: The Emperor's Servants fought the Aquila Legion of Nurgle on the infected world of Oberon's Sword. They fought alongside the Yoddha chapter and elements of the 12th Neo-Jerionite Regiment. Their expertise was invaluable and their apothecaries were able to counteract the sobbing sickness that was killing so many of the local population. Culling of the Hrud: Early in their existence the Emperor's Servants were called into deal with a Juunlak on a world being targeted for Imperial settlement. The 4th company was sent in to clear it out and was nearly destroyed when it was revealed that there was not just 1 Juunlak on the world but 20. The planet was virus bombed and half the 4th company died in the process. Imperium Secundus Redux: A single system claimed to be the legitimate Imperium Secundus and that the unremembered empire had been usurped by illegitimate means. It ceased paying its tithes and demanded tribute, using its large military force, against its neighbors. The Death Cult, Absolvers, Emperor’s Servants, and Dictators chapters were called in to quell the insurrection. It is said that, once the self styled “Imperator Regis” the Death Cult attempted to systematically depopulate the planet for its heresy. The Emperor’s Servants took exception to this, believing it to be righteous to spare the unwilling, and a battle between the two chapters ensued. The result was a bloody battle that was only stopped by an Inquisitorial mandate from Inquisitor Jacob Herschel. The War of the Spider's Web: After a botched attempt by a feudal warlord to claim power for herself by resurrecting megarachnids through Nurgle-magic failed (big surprise) the system she claimed dominion over was cut off from the Imperium for 600 years. Once the nature of the zombified megarachnids were discovered, several elements of the Imperium's military might descended on the system in what is now known as The War of the Spider's Web. The Brotherhood of the Mammoth famously lead the charge and eviscerated much opposition on the outer worlds before the Emperor's Servants, Our Lady of the Bolter, and 99th Draxian Vipers reinforced them and drove the necrotic spider-beasts back to oblivion. Recovery of Iridos 4: After being ravaged by xenos known as "The Kordovians" the Emperor's Servants are noted to have sent a great deal of supplies, including technical experts, to Iridos 4 in the Koronus Expanse. Decon XVI: On the fringe of the Imperium, in the Koronus Expanse, the Imperium’s first true encounter with a planet eater was a disaster that they narrowly avoided turning into a bigger disaster. The beast approach the Decon system and consumed three planets before the Wardens and elements of The Erit’s Grand Elucidatory Unit arrived to forstall it. Tyranids of Hive Fleet Tarrasque, sensing the value of consuming the DNA of such a beast, set off to intercept it. Only when two space marine chapters, the loyalist Emperor’s Servants and the renegade Emperor’s Marauders, arrived could the threat be neutralized. The Emperor’s Servants, along with the planetary defense forces and the Wardens, fought the tyranids while the Emperor’s Marauders used some kind of super weapon from their treasure trove to implode the creature. There was a small skirmish after but the Marauders were allowed to leave. Feast of Redwind: A felstalker infestation overan three planets in the Redwind system and blood flowed like wine (literally, they drank everyone's blood and sent many fermented bottles of it as gifts to Echadendra). Eventually the Emperor’s Servants chapter was called in to purge them. The War of Compassion When a company of the Marine's Repentant, a successor chapter of the Emperor's Servants, fortified a planet and cut it off to "save" its population from abuses they turned into jailers. The first company of the Emperor's Servants, elements from their other successors, and the remaining Marine's Repentant assaulted the planet. The campaign involved massive civilian casualties. To this day veterans of this campaign carry vials of soil from this planet's surface as a mark of remembrance and personal shame for what they had to do there. Extermination of Höllenschlund: A large pocket of Rangdan were discovered. They had ravaged an imperial world, conquered the entire system, and were breeding to start another large crusade that would have rivaled that of the xenos forces during the Rangdan Xenocides. A massive number of Imperial forces undertook the campaign of extermination on the Höllenschlund system. The Emperor’s Servants commited the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th companies under the command of Chapter Master Craster DeLuca, who assumed overall command of Imperial forces during the campaign. They accounted for about half of all astartes forces in the sector and participated in almost every major battle. For the endeavor they had the 3rd company of the Vanguards seconded to them for the campaign, forging a bond of respect between the two chapters. During this campaign there was an incident that caused friction between them and the Grey Eyes space marine chapter where the Grey Eyes delayed sending reinforcements for “prophetic reasons” and the Emperor’s Servants almost lost their entire second company. At the end of the general of the Imperial Guard forces was slain by a squad of Black Orthodoxy marines due to her spontaneously becoming a psyker (Main Article: The Slaying). Craster eventually was allowed by the Black Orthodoxy to execute the squad’s leader but, to this day, the two chapters have a feud that has broken out into duels or abandonment. Also notable is that Craster’s sister, a Donna of the Imperial Duelists, undertook a suicide mission to guard the virus bomb that ended the campaign. This has caused Craster to suffer bouts of The Calling when he is reminded of this. After the campaign the chapter had to rebuild its 1st company and were reinforced by a large complement of primaris marines to bring them back to full strength. 042.M42 Space Marines Claim Skjöld - The Emperor’s Servants 7th Company, attached to the escort fleet of the Inquisition's expeditionary force to Ygdrassil declares and claims the planet Skjöld as their recruiting world in the sub-sector. It is also a move by the Imperium to closely monitor the planet for possible chaos taint as the planet had once been infested by Slaanesh for a very short period. The 7th Company remains active in the Ygdrassil sector indefinitely to help protect it and their recruiting world. 149.M42 Pyrrhic Victory - Lord General Irvine Oliviera with the aid of the 8th Field Army, the heavy guns of the Ragnarök and the Emperor's Servants 7th Chapter defeats the chaos horde led by Antaphus the Ravager. The Lord General and the Captain of the Emperor's Servants' 7th Company would also successfully kill Antaphus in this epic battle. However; battles against chaos forces are always costly, the 8th Field Army would suffer forty percent casualties and the Emperor's Servants lost two squads of battle-brothers. Tabletop Options Emperor’s Servants Battle Hardened Formation Battle Forged Armies of the Emperor’s Servants benefit from the “And They Shall Know No Fear”, “Defenders of Humanity”, and the following tactic: Chapter Tactic- Healing Hands, Clean Minds: EMPEROR’S SERVANTS characters with "sergeant" in their name gain Narthecium (see the Apothecary’s entry in Codex: Adeptus Astartes) for free and gain the APOTHECARY keyword. In addition, INFANTRY units from the EMPEROR’S SERVANTS halve the number of models that flee, rounding up, if they fail a Morale test. Servant Cap 1.png|A Captain from the Emperor's Servants Servant Cap 2.png|A Captain from the Emperor's Servants Servant Apoth 1.png|An Apothecary from the Emperor's Servant Servant Lib 1.png|A Librarian from the Emperor's Servant Servant Chap 1.png|A Chaplain from the Emperor's Servants Servant Tech 1.png|A Techmarine from the Emperor's Servants WhipsAndChains.png|A Flagellate from the Emperor's Servants Servant Guardian Centurion.png|A Guardian Centurion of the Emperor's Servants Servant Sgt 1.png|A Tactical Sergeant from the Emperor's Servants SerCommand.png|A Captain from the Emperor's Servants SerSgt.png|A Tactical Sergeant from the Emperor's Servants SerAssault.png|An Assault Marine from the Emperor's Servants Servant Rhino.png|A Vindicator from the Emperor's Servant SerColor.png|The Colors of the Chapter Servant Pri 3.png|A Primaris Space Marine from the Emperor's Servants Servant Pri 2.png|A Primaris Space Marine from the Emperor's Servants Servant Pri 1.png|A Primaris Space Marine from the Emperor's Servants SerTac.png|A Tactical Marine from the Emperor's Servants Servant Tac 4.png|A Tactical Marine from the Emperor's Servants Servant Tac 3.png|A Tactical Marine from the Emperor's Servants Servant Tac 2.png|A Tactical Marine from the Emperor's Servants Servant Tac 1.png|A Tactical Marine from the Emperor's Servants Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:4th Founding